legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Melancholia
In construction Melancholia is a evil fairy who served Moloch, and she is also Michael Langdon's apprentice and Neo-Hellfire's builder. She is an OC character made by Officer Candy Apple and served as the secondary antagonist of the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Crossover - Firenza Junior. ''Overview History Melancholia is a twisted fairy who loves to see people cry and drinks their tears. In Old Timeline, she survived Years of Tribulation and became loyal to Triggers Hell when World War III started, and she built a evil organization named Neo-Hellfire to honor Moloch. During this time, she hid herself under the ocean, watching the war raging on while planning to unleash a great flood on Earth. However, after the New Timeline Melancholia (pacted with Michael and became his apprentice) possessed her, the future Melancholia returned to be loyal with Moloch. She also fell in love with Michael and will do anything for him as long as he pleased. After Michael's apparent death, the past Melancholia fell into disillusions and tried to restore her twisted romance by "bringing back" Michael, and she kept capturing humans and transformed them into a Michael after another, making their voice, physical appearance and even genes are as same as him. However, what she did not know is that Michael's soul fragment had observed everything secretly. Once she completed the 4000th Michael, Melancholia was impriosoned by Michael and her soul was devoured, and all of her clones and the entire Neo-Hellfire had been taken over by Michael's Legion, proving that Melancholia was nothing more than just a pawn to Michael, not a lover. After all of the abuse she had suffered, Melancholia had finally seen through Michael's true nature and eventually turned to hate him. When James Colby had brought Moloch's Essence to ''Sword of Kings universe via his painting, Melancholia arrived at the future and merged with her revived future self again. This time, she joined forces of heroes to wipe Michael's Legion, Moloch's Army and possessed zombies as much as she could, eventually betraying Michael, Moloch and Leohart, thus redeeming herself. After Moloch had defeated and all of the Team Witness had returned back to 2020 as the Years of Tribulation was over, Melancholia chose to stay with Katarina Couteau in order to fight against Triggers Hell, Moloch's remnants, Michael's Legion, Fallen Church remnants and eventually the Fallen (Isaac Westcott) himself. ''In LOTM: Destiny After the Fallen's final death, Melancholia lived for 5 billions years since fairies are immortal. However, after the Darkness itself reemerged at Multi-Universe, both Moloch and Michael Langdon (escaped from Triggers Hell and hid himself to expand his legion secretly) had sprung to life once more. Michael's secret return also brought back his reign of the Fallen Roman Catholic Church as a new Dark Empire. After knowing Moloch and Michael's resurrection, the now heroic Melancholia set out to wipe out the demonic forces that haunted her for 5 billions of years. Personality and traits Appearance .]]In both timelines, Melancholia has green eyes, pale skin and a tall hourglass figure, yet her eyes will turn yellow when she went berserk. However, the future Melancholia has longer hair than her past self. Usually, Melancholia wore suit, but when she was angry, she immediately went berserk and her suit transformed into a black armor. Personality Because of her care, gratitude and romatic love for Michael, Melancholia is not a Complete Monster, but still she has psychopathic traits. Like Moloch, Melancholia has no tolerants to fools or failure. She even stabbed a minion of hers to death simply because he did not waked her up. At first, she hated humanity and considered humans as threats because long as she lived, she had witnessed corruptions, dictactorship and war. Her views of humanity was the same of Michael's view. Also, her love for Michael became twisted when Michael made her a lure to make Carl Robinson came close to the cocoon of FOLIE, thus killing her future counterpart, hatching FOLIE prematurely and driving the past Melancholia as insane as Michael himself. After Michael's apparent death, the past Melancholia has become so twisted that she keep capturing humans and transformed them into a Michael after another, making their voice, physical appearance and even genes are as same as him. However, she became genuiuely heroic once she had realized that Michael never loved her, making her fell into a disillusion until Betsy Ross, Katrina Crane and Nick Hawley came to cheer her up. After becoming a hero and joined the final stand, Melancholia embraced the true happiness she had always wished from Ichabod and his friends - a kind of true happiness that she never received from Michael or the outcome of letting people cry. It was a hard and unbelievable road to redemption since many people once considered Melancholia as an irredeemable monster. Description Etymology .]]The name "melancholia" comes from the old medical belief of the four humours: disease or ailment being caused by an imbalance in one or other of the four basic bodily liquids, or humours. Personality types were similarly determined by the dominant humor in a particular person. According to Hippocrates and subsequent tradition, melancholia was caused by an excess of black bile, hence the name, which means "black bile", from Ancient Greek μέλας (melas), "dark, black", and χολή (kholé), "bile"; a person whose constitution tended to have a preponderance of black bile had a melancholic disposition. In the complex elaboration of humorist theory, it was associated with the earth from the Four Elements, the season of autumn, the spleen as the originating organ and cold and dry as related qualities. In astrology it showed the influence of Saturn, hence the related adjective saturnine. Melancholia was described as a distinct disease with particular mental and physical symptoms in the 5th and 4th centuries BC. Hippocrates, in his Aphorisms, characterized all "fears and despondencies, if they last a long time" as being symptomatic of melancholia. When a patient could not be cured of the disease it was thought that the melancholia was a result of demonic possession. In his study of French and Burgundian courtly culture, Johan Huizinga noted that "at the close of the Middle Ages, a sombre melancholy weighs on people's souls." In chronicles, poems, sermons, even in legal documents, an immense sadness, a note of despair and a fashionable sense of suffering and deliquescence at the approaching end of times, suffuses court poets and chroniclers alike: Huizinga quotes instances in the ballads of Eustache Deschamps, "monotonous and gloomy variations of the same dismal theme", and in Georges Chastellain's prologue to his Burgundian chronicle, and in the late fifteenth-century poetry of Jean Meschinot. Ideas of reflection and the workings of imagination are blended in the term merencolie, embodying for contemporaries "a tendency", observes Huizinga, "to identify all serious occupation of the mind with sadness". Painters were considered by Vasari and other writers to be especially prone to melancholy by the nature of their work, sometimes with good effects for their art in increased sensitivity and use of fantasy. Among those of his contemporaries so characterised by Vasari were Pontormo and Parmigianino, but he does not use the term of Michelangelo, who used it, perhaps not very seriously, of himself. A famous allegorical engraving by Albrecht Dürer is entitled Melencolia I. This engraving has been interpreted as portraying melancholia as the state of waiting for inspiration to strike, and not necessarily as a depressive affliction. Amongst other allegorical symbols, the picture includes a magic square and a truncated rhombohedron. The image in turn inspired a passage in The City of Dreadful Night by James Thomson (B.V.), and, a few years later, a sonnet by Edward Dowden. Creations *Neo-Hellfire Cyborgs'' *''Neo-Hellfire Artificial Demons'' *''Lobster Men'' *''Deep Fiends'' *''Michael Langdon's clones'' *''FOLIE'' ''Affiliation As Villain (formerly) *Triggrs Hell'' *''Moloch'' *''Neo-Hellfire'' *''Michael Langdon'' *''Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' *''Balam Alliance (indirectly)'' *''KnightWalker Family (indirectly)'' ''As Hero *Team Witnesses'' *''Alliance of Freedom'' *''Wolf Pack Squad'' *''New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries'' Sleepy-hollow.jpg Alliance of Freedom Logo.png WPC-company-Crowf.jpg New_DEM.jpg ''Gallery Chairwoman.JPG AvengerJeanneAlterStage3.png AvengerJeanneAlterStage4.png Joan.Alter.full.2058856.jpg Fate.Grand.Order.full.2047285.jpg Joan.Alter.full.2027282.jpg Joan.Alter.full.2045958.jpg Joan.Alter.full.2043234.jpg Trivia'' *Melancholia has a slight pyrophobia, making her dislike bombing and prefering to flood the world with water. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Tragic Villains Category:Fairies Category:The Dreaded Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Psychopath Category:Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Reformed Villains Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Moloch Allies Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Karma Houdini Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Spear Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Elementals Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Triggers Hell Category:Balam Alliance Category:Order of Terror Category:Obessive Characters Category:Double Agent Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderers Category:Public Enemies Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Insecure Characters Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Team Witness members Category:Heretics Category:Second in Command Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villainous Friend Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Torturers Category:Evil Genius Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Sadists Category:Knight Templar Category:Interrogators Category:Xenophobes Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Horrible Judge of Character Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Time Travelers Category:Possessors Category:Possesed Characters Category:Pawns Category:Communists Category:Beautiful Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Thieves Category:Dark Fairies Category:Main Targets of Balam Alliance Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Force of Nature Category:Selfish Characters